wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Frill
Queen Frill is an adult female SkinkWing, and the queen of the SkinkWings. She is the main antagonist of the "The Southern Struggle Arc". Biography Early life Growing up, Frill was the least favorite daughter of Queen Lacerta. She was often shunned by her mother and excluded from most things that her family did. This eventually culminated in Frill challenging her mother for the throne. At the end of the battle, she ripped out her mother's throat; she would go on to have her mother's head preserved and mounted on the throne room wall as a reminder of why nobody should dare to challenge her. She originally only stripped her father of any royal titles and him trapped away in her dungeon for the next twenty years. But then she forgot he was down there and stopped ordering her guards to bring him food and water; he eventually died slowly from starvation and dehydration. When Frill discovered the existence of the ThripWings in the southern region of the continent a few decades later, she was tempted to wipe them all out for living on her land without her permission. The only reason she didn't was the tribe's queens agreed to never trespass in the SkinkWings' land and to leave offerings for Queen Frill every month, but the disdain Frill holds for them never went away. ''The Feuding Fire'' ''The Deserted Heart'' ''Three Ways, Single Soul'' ''Slaughter's Sin'' ''Bloody Dawn'' Appearance Personality Frill is aggressive and violent by even SkinkWing standards, as proven by how she ripped out her mother's throat at the age of ten and was tempted to wipe out every ThripWing the moment she discovered them. She does not believe in showing other dragons compassion or "giving them a break", preferring to execute dragons guilty of crimes or breaking her laws without giving them the option of a trial. Love and sadness are not emotions that she is capable of feeling, as she only married Anole for the purpose of producing heirs with him. She is also uncaring towards her subjects, children, and especially prisoners - many of them have died from starvation and dehydration due to her forgetting she has prisoners locked away in her dungeon. She also enjoys violence and suffering, and by extension war, having threatened to start a war against the ThripWings just for the sake of entertaining herself many times over the past fifty years. The greater somebody suffers, the more enjoyment she gets from it. Because of this, Frill often brutally tortures criminals and other accused dragons for upwards of fifteen hours before she slowly rips out their throats. Frill is also greatly interested in the macabre - she has a chamber in the depths of her palace where she keeps the severed, preserved heads of her other victims, as well as many displays of strangely evolved animals: wingless wasps with two-inch stingers, two-headed lizards, frogs that never fully-developed their legs, wild dogs with horrifyingly massive teeth, and even disemboweled corpses of lion fish and stone fish. She also strongly disapproves of same-gender relationships (another reason that she wants to wipe out the ThripWings due to the tribe being ruled by two queens, Blossom and her wife Laurel), due to the dislike of rulers who will never produce biological heirs. Blossom's relationship with Laurel is the major driving force behind Frill's hatred of the ThripWings, even more so than them being a "f***ing invasive species of bug dragons" that she "wants to crush". She even later outlawed same-gender relationships in her kingdom only because it served as a reminder of Queen Blossom and Queen Laurel for her; she also forced the separation of all such dragons and publicly executed those who disagreed with the new law. Gallery Quotes *"Only to please those annoying ThripWing pests, as much as I would have rather wiped them all out for wanting the continent and islands’ names changed to disgusting insect names." --from The Guide to the Dragons of Pongola *"Those 'ThripWings' are nothing more than a f***ing invasive species of bug dragons who should bow to me, not their disgusting queens. I will crush them all one day!" Trivia *She is named after the Frilled lizard. External Links *Toyhouse Profile Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress